Magari
| Romaji = | Race = Youkai (Nekomata) | Gender = Female | Nicknames = Nekomata elder Elder cat Tortoiseshell granny | Hair Color = White and black calico | Eye Color = | Equipment = Senjutsu Youjutsu | Relatives = | Affiliations = East Youkai Faction | Status = Alive | Ranking = Leader of the Nekomatas | Voice Actor = }} Magari is a Nekomata as well as is the leader of all the Nekomata within the East Faction led by Nurarihyon. Appearance Magari primarily has the appearance of a young cat but with the total number of seven tails, her fur is colored white with black spots all over her. Personality History Not much is known about aside that she has lived for 800 years and been acquainted with Fujimai and her daughter Kuroka on separate occasions. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Magari first appeared in the Extra Life of DX. 2, assisting Nurarihyon when he kidnapped Kunou. The group arrived at Nurarihyon's mansion which he invited the selected few to enter, within its floors lied Magari as one of its guards, she allowed Issei and Rias to pass but requested for Koneko and Kuroka to face her. She later appears at the same room as Nurarihyon, having induced both Nekomata girls into wanting to mate with Issei to subdue him as Nurarihyon requested Issei to had his house to him, he was able to resist the temptation. She and Nurarihyon bare witness as Kunou turns into her Fox Dragon Mode and Issei releases the girls from their control with a new variation of Dress Break technique that destroyed the spell around them. Magari became on full alert when Ophis made her entrance sensing danger from her. Mad for taking Kunou, Ophis slapped Nurarihyon's butt which caused him great pain. Soon Yasaka and Azazel arrived and explained that Nurarihyon who initially wasn't interested in the alliance wanted to test its members. As the Youkai leaders came to an accord, Kuroka tries to sneak away but the elder cat stopped her on her track, Magari states that she will train both her and Koneko whenever they can visit her. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 24, she is mentioned to have been training both Koneko and Kuroka within her mountain region on harnessing the full extent of their Nekomata abilities. Magari soon appeared in person when members of DxD came to an old shrine situated deep in the mountains of the Tohoku region in Japan to seek assistance from the Youkai Ungaikyo to speak with Koneko's deceased father for knowledge. When he refused, the elder cat advised him to do so. While waiting for permission to gain the connection, Magari also advises Issei to use this time to also speak with a deceased family member. She and everyone were then able to learn the hidden truth about the Nekomata girl's past. Powers & Abilities Senjutsu and Youjutsu Master: Magari is a master of both senjutsu and youjutsu, she could place both Koneko and Kuroka in their mating season using a single touch. Trivia *Her name (参曲) means "Three Songs". Navigation Category:Nekomata Category:Youkai Category:Characters Category:Female Characters